


Does It Make Sense?

by gala_apples



Series: Get Xander Laid Season Five [13]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Conversations, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 13:53:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gala_apples/pseuds/gala_apples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Episode 5x17: Forever</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does It Make Sense?

The problem with Buffy needing him so badly is that he tends to forget other important matters. Life or death matters. It’s a minute to sunny death, and he can’t go back to Buffy’s house with her. After killing Dawn’s cat while he was Angelus, she’ll do anything to protect her sister. That includes Angel staying away.

So off he sprints to find the nearest apartment building. He can go inside the lobby, but the locked door he can’t go through, even if he broke it. He looks around with a strategic eye. An apartment block has a hundred toilets; it must have a sewer line.

But of course there are no huge tunnel access lines in the ten by ten foot glass lobby. To escape he has to get in. And to get in, he has to buzz and be invited in. He looks at the registry trying to figure out if calling a male or female would be better, until he sees it. On the list is a Mr. X Harris. Angel prays he’s lucky. He might not be liked, but he’s known to be not-evil. Even Xander can understand that the lobby with the glass doors won’t be at the right angle to keep him safe forever.

“Come up Deadboy. And actually come up, don’t sneak through the elevator shaft or some shit.” There’s just enough pain in his voice that Angel can see beyond the bastard and see a client in need. He goes.

“Anya told me death made her feel alive. I agreed so she wouldn’t talk about it anymore. But I’m not sure if I can be around her when dead surrogate mothers make her want to fuck. Or is she right, and all women need to make babies after death?”

If he was Spike he would say ‘Good thing we aren’t girls then, eh?’ and have sex with him. Angel has more self control that that.


End file.
